Lucy Aoi
Lucy Renault is a member of Platoon 13 and was assumed to be a Valkyrie. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also Kazuya Aoi's aunt. Background Lucy was assumed part of the Valkyrie contingent that made their début at West Genetics. She claimed to hail from France. In reality, she is a Legendary Pandora, one of the Five Sisters of Lab 13. Lucy is not a normal human but an artificially cultured individual, who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a Stigmata Body body that is over eighty percent Stigma tissue, but because her body could not withstand the power of the Stigmatic tissue, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Around a year before the 12th Nova Clash, Lucy was awakened and joined the Valkyrie contingent. Appearance Lucy has long silver hair, parted to the left, that runs to the small of her back. She appears to have dark blue eyes, and a very slender physique. Her uniform is light purple in colour. When she assumes her true self, a green Stigmata appears on her collarbone, and her eyes turn orange, with yellow pupils; just like the rest of her sisters. Personality She's a very reserved woman, who rarely speaks to anyone, save for her nephew Kazuya. She has a very low opinion of humans, blaming them for the war against the Novas because "they didn't listen to them." Like her sister Teslad, Lucy rarely diverts from a stern expression. Upon her revelation as a "True Pandora" Lucy begins to speak more and vocalizes her distaste for being seen as a monster or not a human being when Kazuya labels her as such. Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc She and her fellow Valkyries first appeared at the West Genetics stadium, where they engaged in a battle simulation against a Type-S replicate. Lucy and the others distracted the monstrosity long enough for Ouka to land the killing blow. After their victory, they unmask, and are formally introduced to the crowd. Lucy took part in training with the rest of Platoon 13 as they run their thirty-lap race under the instruction of their leader Su-Na Lee Much later in the story, Kazuya Aoi encounters Lucy atop a building staring at the moon on the middle of the night. Spotting him, Lucy silently jumps down to his location, surprising Kazuya. He assumes this was an Accel Turn, but he then thinks that her movement was just like Chiffon's, the Illusion Turn. When Lucy responds to her name, granting her, her first words since her introduction, Kazuya begins to talk about the deceased Pandora to which Lucy silently listens with a blank face. Lucy suddenly states the names: Cassandra, Windy, Chiffon, Teslad, and Kazuha Aoi, Kazuya's sister. This baffles Kazuya, and she shocks him even more when she states that these girls are her "sisters" and Kazuya is her sibling too. She saw he didn't understand, and explained that conveying true intentions through the language center I.e. speaking, was impossible. She then asked if he'd experienced the existence on the other side that transcended his consciousness, which baffled him even further. She then asked why the Novas appeared in gigantic forms, and why humans fought against another sentient race. And before Kazuya could have answered, she gave it herself: "This happened because you people never thought of listening to them. You people never used the medium known as Maria, to listen to their feelings that they wanted to convey to humans." A bewildered Kazuya tried to excuse himself, but she grabbed his wrist, pulled him back and kissed him. Through it she transferred some of her memories to Kazuya (through a kiss); of a younger Gengo, Maria, her sisters at Lab 13, even more recent memories like the Valkyries' début at the West Genetics stadium. Once she was finished, she released Kazuya, who fell to his hands and knees, coughing from the experience. "Soon you will realize", she spoke to him with a rather intimidating look, "the place where you should really be. And why humans, cannot share their minds with one another". An angry female voice shouted towards them. She looked past Kazuya, and saw the form of her fellow Valkyrie, Ouka Honda. The enraged woman ran up to her and viciously slapped her across the face. As Ouka tended to her cousin, Lucy retreated into the night. 12th Nova Clash The joint exercise between Platoon 13 and three teams from West Genetics quickly spirals out of control, as the six replicate Novas began to resonate. Soon a black smoke covered the field, which drove the Pandora's into a frenzy yet did nothing to the Valkyries. Their team used their Plasma Textures, but then a new form of Nova appeared, in vast numbers, and even their Plasma Weapons weren't enough to have defeated their new enemies. Lucy finally goes on the offensive and beheads a Nova that was attacking Christine Evora. She then reveals herself as a "True Pandora," and that she and her sisters were created by Gengo Aoi to protect the world from the Nova. She then told them to evacuate the battlefield, for it would have soon been a place for True Pandora's to congregate. She's later seen alone, as numerous Humanoid Novas fall before her unimaginable power. "It seems, my sisters have finally awakened," she remarked, as she revealed her true visage. She later rejoined her sisters, who've reunited with their beloved nephew, Kazuya Aoi. When asked by her nephew what became of Ouka and the other Valkyries, she simply replied that the "dolls" had been eliminated. Busters Arc Her first appearance is when she confronts Kazuya outside the Genetics facility, who was crying out for her sister. "You mean Kazuha, right," she asked the Japanese teenager, which instantly got his attention. She then told him "not to stare at her like she's some sort of freak," and confirmed what Gengo had told him earlier, how they're all part of the same family. Kazuya snapped at her, derided her as a mere replica, and told her not to mention the word "family" to him. She then asked him how he'd define the words "family" and "human being." She said all life in the universe shared roots in the same origin, and that she, her sisters, and Kazuya shared a common origin to Gengo Aoi and Maria Lancelot. "By your own definition," she asked with a challenging look, "would that not make you, their offspring, a mere replica of Ryuuichi Aoi?" When asked if she meant he himself wasn't human, Lucy replied that she had no intention of arguing with him. And added that despite what he believed, she and her sisters were precious existences to him, especially Cassandra. Lucy is then seen on the outing with the Legendary Pandora, along with their escorts Ouka, Su-Na, and Satellizer L. Bridget. She then tells Ouka not to interrupt her sisters and Kazuya, because the time they are currently spending together is precious to them. Ouka then asks Lucy why she has become so talkative lately and why she never really talked, to which she responds, while smiling, that she did not want to take unnecessary actions. Ouka later looks at Lucy in surprise that she was able to completely mask her identity as a Legendary Pandora. When Cassandra gets into an altercation with a civilian, Lucy does not interfere. Later, Lucy is seen getting ready for the upcoming party with her sisters and Kazuya. Once at the party she briefly sits at Elizabeth's table before leaving with Windy, Teslad, and Rana to go see the pool. While enjoying themselves, they are interrupted by a Chevalier soldier warning them that the base had been breached. The sisters are not worried but are interrupted when Busters break in from the ceiling. Lucy watched as Windy felled the dark-haired intruder, unsurprised by the result. However, she was surprised when her sisters' opponent rose to her feet. Her chagrin grew when the the second intruder used Freezing on them, which inadvertently mesmerized Windy and Teslad, making them act far more Nova than human. Lucy watched as her possessed sisters killed the Chevalier messenger in cold blood, and then disintegrated her head into Stigmatic particles. Before Windy continue, Lucy's old comrades, Ouka and Christine, entered the pool area and engaged the sisters. Despite their new-found prowess, Lucy was unimpressed, as she claimed their imitation "Legendary Stigmata" were not enough to have a chance at defeating her sisters. To that end, she assumed her true form, and created a Stigmatic barrier that completely deflected all attacks, as well as released a deafening sonic assault. She then released a massive shockwave towards her sisters, which carved a path through the floor. Abilities Lucy can simulate many of the same abilities as her fellow Valkyries, which include the Valkyrie Scud and the Plasma Weapons. Though her actual weapon has not been shown, judging by the cover of Volume 19, she can shoot bolts of lightning from her fingertips. As a Legendary Pandora, Lucy's strength is hundreds of times greater than modern day Pandora. She is capable of decapitating a Humanoid-Type Nova with her bare hands. She can also fire beams of energy that annihilated all nearby Nova. Lucy can generate a powerful stigmatic barrier, which can block attacks from other Legendary Pandora, and it releases a deafening sonic attack when struck. She can release massive shockwaves with a mere flick of her arms. Relationships Gengo Aoi Lucy's creator and biological "father", who regards her as his daughter. After her awakening the previous year, he allowed her to join the Valkyries. Lucy affirms to Kazuya that her and her sisters are true daughters of Gengo. She claims that she and her sisters exist to serve Gengo's will. Maria Lancelot She and her sisters were created from Maria's DNA, which makes her their mother. Chiffon Fairchild One of Lucy's sisters, whom she knew perished in Alaska during the 11th Nova Clash. Kazuya Aoi Lucy's nephew, she was the first to inform him of his true heritage and that he was her relative. It's later revealed that Kazuya is her nephew by Gengo. She herself confirmed it later on, and maintained that despite what he believed, she and her sisters were precious to him. Gallery 804532 407460322670915 1710638648 n.jpg Lucy renault render by moongom-d6kfr9y.png Lucy.png Trivia *Lucy's surname Renault is a French surname (and also name of the similarly named French auto-mobile manufacturer). *It's later revealed by Gengo that Lucy, along with her sisters are Kazuya Aoi's aunts. *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number Four. *Lucy's claim to Kazuya about being his "sister", and later being revealed as his "Aunt", suggests she meant "bloodline relatives". *Judging as how the Valkyries eyes resemble the eyes of the sisters of Lab 13 while using Plasma Weapons and Plasma Texture, it was likely something Gengo Aoi planned as a way for Lucy to "Hide in plain sight" before she had to reveal the full scope of her powers. *Between both the Valkyrie contingent, Platoon 13, and "Legendary Pandora", Lucy is the only girl who has yet to reveal a Volt or Plasma Weapon. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Lab 13 Category:Pandora